


head

by mecchayabai



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchayabai/pseuds/mecchayabai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk loves touching the back of Jongup's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lightning Drabble Round for The Brownie Bunch fic exchange. The prompt word was “head".

Yongguk loves touching the back of Jongup’s neck. He lays his hand there whenever he can, just like he’s doing now, and allows himself a little squeeze, feels how Jongup relaxes into it. 

Their lips move together, both hungry for more as fast as possible and content that they’ve got all the time in the world, and Yongguk is torn between letting time move as slowly as it wants and gripping Jongup’s head with both of his hands. He wants to deepen the kiss, to nibble at Jongup’s lips and run his tongue along his teeth. 

Jongup lies on top of him almost lazily, no trace of tension in his muscles, and Yongguk rests one of his hands on Jongup’s warm skin. He forces the other, along with the rest of his body, to relax on the bed. 

“Hyung,” Jongup says. He doesn’t pull back but murmurs the words against Yongguk’s lips, wet from spit. Yongguk won’t open his eyes, but keeps Jongup close, mouths at the skin of his chin and enjoys the solid weight pressing him against the bed. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re hard.” Jongup’s fingertips walk on Yongguk’s cheek and rub the corner of his mouth when he smiles, but the touch is fleeting and innocent and nothing like the strong hold of Yongguk’s palm, gripping Jongup tight. 

“Mmm,” is all Yongguk says back. He blindly searches his way to Jongup’s pulse and loves the small sound Jongup makes when he slowly sinks his teeth into the skin. Jongup shifts and his legs tense, but Yongguk won’t let him get up and keeps his head buried in Jongup’s neck. He imagines what sucking a mark there would feel like, something red and maybe a little sore if Jongup accidentally touched the spot. 

When Jongup pushes at Yongguk’s chest and straightens his back, Yongguk swallows a low sound of displeasure. He feels Jongup move and sit comfortably on his tights.

“I could…” Jongup grabs Yongguk’s belt and unbuckles it. 

“Yeah, alright,” Yongguk answers as he finally cracks an eye open. Jongup gives him a little smile, both knowing and promising, and he’s probably only a small tilt of lips away from laughing. Yongguk wants to reach out again, maybe grab his chin or the back of his neck to keep Jongup’s face close to his own during the handjob, but Jongup bends down and away from him. 

“Hyung should keep quiet,” Jongup says as his hands land on Yongguk’s thighs and he doesn’t sound teasing, more like sincerely concerned. He slips between Yongguk’s legs and pushes them open without force, settles there comfortably and opens the zipper of his jeans. 

Yongguk expects to feel Jongup’s fingers around his cock, and gets it, but startles when he feels a tongue against the head. 

“Jongup-ah, you don’t–”

The tongue stops moving, but the fingers wrap tighter around his dick, and Jongup’s heavy breathing is a ghost of the previous warmth, making Yongguk want to thrust his hips up and pull at Jongup’s hair. 

“Hyung, they really could hear you.” Jongup sounds apologetic.

“You don’t have to do that,” Yongguk protests and wets his bottom lip, but his words falter because the tongue is back. He bites the skin of the back of his hand and closes his eyes, because Jongup is right and the worst thing that could happen is Himchan or Junhong walking in. 

Jongup sucks the head of Yongguk’s cock inside his mouth and his tongue so teasing, but Yongguk is sure it's not on purpose. There’s just the barest hint of teeth and it sends shivers down Yongguk’s spine, and then Jongup’s cheeks hollow and Yongguk can’t keep his hips on the mattress anymore. Jongup doesn’t seem to mind and adapts to the movement. 

Yongguk is lost in haze of unhurried pleasure. His cock is wet with Jongup’s spit and pre-come, and Jongup keeps going deeper, his lips dragging on the skin of the shaft. Yongguk has to bite his hand harder, and still he can’t keep as quiet as he should for them to be safe. He’s left hoping that his harsh breathing and low groans stay inside the walls of their bedroom. 

Jongup’s hand sneaks its way to Yongguk’s and moves it to it’s previous place on the back of his neck. Yongguk wants to look at his eyes and say something, but if he opens his mouth, it will be too hard to lock the noises back in, so he just slides his fingers into Jongup’s short hair. Hurting Jongup is the last thing Yongguk wants to do and he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help pushing Jongup slightly down on his cock. Jongup doesn’t complain, he just takes it, and his nails leave tiny half-moons on Yongguk’s hips, hidden under the hem of his shirt. 

It feels as if he had been on edge for hours. He bends his legs a little, back arching helplessly when Jongup’s licks the underside of his cock and his tongue rubs against the tip, robbing him of all the steely control he has over his body. 

“Jongup-ah–”

Yongguk half wishes he could have kept the weak moan from escaping because Jongup withdraws almost immediately and Yongguk’s hand falls off from his head. Jongup’s fingers won’t leave Yongguk’s dick, though, and they keep moving in that perfect pace Yongguk has showed him countless times.

All he needs is a small, soft _hyung_ from Jongup, spoken so close to his skin that Yongguk almost feels the word rather than hears it.

Yongguk opens his eyes again. His arms tremble as he pushes himself up from the bed to look at Jongup, still kneeling between Yongguk’s spread legs. Yongguk grabs his chin, wipes the soft skin with his thumb and kisses the stickiness away from his parted lips.


End file.
